The present invention relates to document storage and in particular to a system for converting bulk storage racks into an efficient file storage system.
It is often desirable, or even legally or contractually required, to store items such as documents, equipment, articles, and the like which may be required in the future. Long term storage facilities are available for storing such items and generally include vast arrays of storage racks, often to great heights. An example of a known document box storage rack 10 is shown in FIG. 1, with shelves absent to provide a clear view. The rack 10 includes vertical supports 12, lateral supports 14, and longitudinal supports 16. Generally, the shelves in such racking are designed for general storage and are of a size and spaces apart vertically to allow various size boxes to be stacked vertically, laterally, and longitudinally on the shelves. While such shelving provides a versatile storage capacity, it is inefficient for storage of common paper files which fit into a small known number of volumes. Storing paper files in boxes stacked on the shelves also results in difficulty in recovering papers which may be in boxes stacked behind and under other boxes.